As Soon As I Love Her, It's Been Too Long
by lizardwriter
Summary: Effy doesn't do love. She does find Naomi awfully intriguing, though.  A Naomi/Effy drabble.  Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters.


**A/N: Written for a prompt over at LJ. Hope you guys like it. **

.

.

Every relationship's got an expiration date. Sometimes it's when someone cheats. Sometimes people simply grow weary of each other. Sometimes (rarely) it's till death do them part.

In her case, though, it's the moment that real feelings start to stir.

She doesn't do love.

.

Naomi's clever. Startlingly beautiful, as well.

More than that, she's interesting.

It's the sidelong glances that she'd never admit to, the way her eyes drift up and down when she thinks no one's looking, the way that any attractive female shape catches her eye (though two in particular) and she seems completely unaware of it.

It's fascinating.

.

"You're watching me again," she accuses.

"How would you know unless you were looking at me?" she challenges back.

Naomi's cheeks flush prettily.

"Besides, you're interesting to watch," she adds, and she's rewarded with Naomi's cheeks going from pale pink to almost red.

It takes her a minute, but Naomi eventually rolls her eyes, as if she isn't really embarrassed. "Fuck off."

She shrugs. "Whatever you want, Naomi."

.

Always leave them wanting more, that's her philosophy.

(That and protect herself first. If she doesn't feel she can't get hurt.)

.

She's drunk when they first kiss. They both are, really.

She's not surprised. Naomi would hardly kiss her sober. Not at the point she's at now.

_Give her a month_, Effy thinks as Naomi's hand tangles in her hair and a small gasp escapes her lips before their mouths mash together again.

.

Her lips don't tingle afterwards.

Certainly not for a whole day afterwards.

(Though she might replay the scene in her head as her hand snakes down into her knickers later that night, and she might come hard thinking _blonde and blue_.)

.

Three weeks turns out to be the magic number for sober kissing.

A bit more, too, in the end.

She's used to things moving a little faster, but Naomi's...intriguing, and her kisses are oh so sweet.

She pulls back and licks her lips, tasting smoke and vanilla and simply _Naomi._

_So sweet._

.

The first time she tastes her, she's struck by just how _good_ she tastes.

It's not as if Naomi's the first girl, but fuck if she isn't the best.

She's ridiculously responsive, as well, moaning and arching and writhing at the smallest touch.

"Fuck, Eff, just fucking-" her sentence dissolves into a long, drawn out groan when Effy stops her teasing licks and gives in.

.

She doesn't think about how incredible her name sounded dripping from Naomi's lips as she came.

She doesn't replay the soft kisses that followed, far too tender, really, for her liking.

She definitely doesn't feel the stirring down in her belly of, well, anything.

.

"Can you believe it's been three months since you first kissed me outside that dingy club?" Naomi laughs as she passes the spliff back.

All of a sudden her blood runs cold. No. She can't believe it.

Three months is bordering on the longest 'relationship' she's had.

Perhaps she's treading a dangerous line.

She inhales deeply then stubs out the remainders of the spliff on her bedside table, before rolling over on top of Naomi and smothering any hints of _feelings_ with immediate physical pleasure.

.

Visions of blonde and blue don't swim before her eyes when she closes them at night.

She doesn't find her interest in other people dwindling completely as she turns down offers of dates (or simple quick shags).

She doesn't think about Naomi when she's not around (and certainly not virtually all the time).

.

She tells herself that whatever feelings might have developed, they're not serious.

Besides, relationships always have an expiration date.

_As soon as I love her, it's been too long,_ she tells herself.

It's a line she's drawing in the sand for herself.

She won't cross over it.

She doesn't do love, after all.


End file.
